supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gemma the Good Witch
Biography Gemma the Good Witch (born December 30, 1985) is an upcoming playable character in the Theory series. Her addition changed the team's name up to Excellent Eleven. This is possible during the post-game of Theory 8. She is a witch from Northern Ireland. She is best friends with Catherine the Spellcaster. She is voiced by Evanna Lynch. Selfish Adults which Gemma encountered Selfish Fathers * (UK {England}) ~ he * (UK {Northern Ireland}) ~ he * (UK {Scotland}) ~ he *Zachary "Zack" Timothy Frontline (UK {Wales}) ~ he forces his 15-year-old son\daughter Nikka to work as a third parent, he ruins Molly's 5th birthday and her entire life, he hangs out with his friends than spend quality time with his kids, he scams with his friends and they even break into homes together to steal stuff and he thinks that TV is for adults, games are for teens and toys are for babies. *Sean Truman (South Africa) ~ he treats his 13 and 15-year-old sons like slaves, forcing them to do work for him all day. *Jeremy Garret Bond (USA) ~ he always spanks the children with a crystal mace, three times per second, he shook his 2-month-old baby son Kevin in 2032, he shook his 8-month-old son Corey in 2033, he shook his 4-month old son Myles in 2034. Also in 2034, the two boys were killed because of him using a gas chamber. In 2035, he used a cheese grater to kill yet another boy. The worse things that could happen in funerals happened in their funerals because of him. He also constantly gambles illegally, racketeers every day, loansharks every day, never pays taxes and given the estimations, leaves 50 marks on cars every day without getting caught, acts like a hurricane every month, steals 400 items a week, smokes 1000 cigarettes a month, possesses 10 drugs a day, and socks 360 gross foods in people's mouths every week. He also brought a rabies-infected bull terrier and he pastes to wall with sturdy duct tape or super glue. He has also been permanently banned across 5 websites and killed some of the administrators of those websites. *Jonathan Quincy Jordan (USA) ~ he *Carlos Tobias Icon (USA) ~ he shook his 18-month old daughter Agatha's twin sister Sheila when he was watching Ted: The Movie, and he violently shook her , and Satoko and Aggie are calling for help, he also thinks toys, books, TV and games are for 13 and up. *Garrett James Woods (USA) ~ he * (New Zealand) ~ he * (Australia) ~ he *John Norman Jamie (Canada) ~ he shook his 5-month-old son Myles to death. *Harry Zhang-Trotters (Canada) ~ he shook his 5-month-old son Jamie to death. * (Ireland) ~ he *Takumi Akio Sato (Japan) ~ he damaged his wife Takako about 20 times, he damaged Kazuki about 500 times, including confining Kazuki into a wheelchair and he especially damaged an adopted Takashi. He killed Takashi in 2035, even confining him to a wheelchair when he was 10. When Takashi died, he was even more damaged than Ji woong Kirochu and Kazuki Pocoma. Takashi was buried in the wall. In 2036, he destroyed an urn, which contained the ashes of Takashi, by pouring petrol and lighting it with a dangerous match. In history, he danaged Takashi about 2,546 times, including over 500 scars. In 2037, he killed Kazuki by shooting him 5 times with a machine gun. Before the shooting, he banished Kazuki out of the wheelchair into the bathtub, glued him to the tub, and drowned him. After the shooting, he attacked Kazuki with a cheese grater, he beheaded him and Kazuki's dead body was sent into a deadly gas chamber. He also buried Kazuki in the wall. *Kazuki Kai Samo (Japan) ~ he Selfish Mothers * (UK {England}) ~ she * (UK {Northern Ireland}) ~ she * (UK {Scotland}) ~ she * (UK {Wales}) ~ she * (South Africa) ~ she *Stella Stiller (USA) ~ she *Jennifer Burb (USA) ~ she beat her son Jay, accused her daughter Lucy of stealing from her wallet, forced Lucy to be her slave *Jane Shelby Wright (USA) ~ she *Samantha Moore (USA) ~ she *Maggie Wilson (New Zealand) ~ she has beaten, starved, and enslaved her well-behaved oldest child and she forced him or her to do housework, cook, clean and be the third parent from dark to dusk. She also murdered her eldest child's baby by stabbing him or her and beheading him of her with a knife and she also beheaded her eldest child's dog with an axe! She has also beaten some of her well behaved children. When Maggie's oldest child tries to run away from home, she would throw his or her clothing into the fire. Once her eldest child ran away from home, she took out a big pair of scissors or a razor and hacked off all of his or her hair. *Ruby Duff (Australia) ~ she *Katrina Chapman (Australia) ~ she * (Canada) ~ she *Elizabeth Heathers (Ireland) ~ she *Оксана Светлана Великажінка (Ukranie) ~ she Selfish Groups *Canoe Killers (USA): #Dead-Eye Dennis # # #Dirty Dan #Sideshow Sam #Lowlife Larry #G.I. Jessie # #Pinhead Paul #Malicious Mel #Switchblade Victor #Wicked Walter #Snake-Eye Sid #Cobra Strike Stella #Two-Fanged Ted # #Big Bad Bob #Copperhead Connie # # *The Todaro Siblings (Born in Italy/Adopted from UK): #Giuseppe Pablo Todaro (Italy) #Stacie Patricia Todaro (UK) #Marshall Franklin Todaro (UK) #Angelo Felicio Todaro (Italy) #Pietro Ricardo Todaro (Italy) #Giovanni Benito Todaro (Italy) Others *Marie Joe (UK) *Principal Quinn (UK) Category:People Category:Playable Characters Category:Upcoming Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:People from Northern Ireland Category:Main Characters Category:People born in 1985 Category:People born in December Punishments for Selfish Adults *Beatings *Naughty Bowl (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into small fish) - for Jeremy Bond *Naughty Cage (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into mice, hamsters, rats, baby koalas, dogs, cats, monkeys, gerbils, guinea pigs, ferrets, hedgehogs, chinchillas, sugar gliders, degus, chipmunks, jirds, stoats, weasels, squirrels, minks, mongooses, polecats) - for Takumi Sato, Kazuki Samo *Calling the police *Naughty Coop (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into poultry) - for Stella Stiller *Magical Curses (turned to stone, eternal bad luck, etc.) - for Jennifer Burb *Forcing them to watch TV shows which they don't like and which are not made by a certain company *Giving them chores *Giving them written work *Groundings *Naughty Hutch (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into bunny rabbits, jack rabbits and hares) - for the canoe killers *Naughty Jar (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into bugs) - for Oksana Velykazhinka, Zack Frontline *Naughty Nest (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into different kinds of small birds, ducks, geese, loons, hens and chickens) - for the Todaro siblings *Naughty Pen (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into piglets and other farm mammals) - for Garrett Woods *Naughty Pool (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into sea and river mammals (e.g. seals, manatees, dolphins, otters, beavers, platypi,etc.) for Jane Wright, Jonathan Jordan, Carlos Icon *Putting nappies on them *Selling the selfish adults' merchandise to Nannyfan92's Shack of Triumph *Shrinking them down to baby doll size *Slappings *Naughty Tank (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into reptiles and amphibians) - for Marie Joe, Principal Quinn Gallery See the main gallery at Gemma the Good Witch/Gallery. How Gemma Punished the Selfish Adults #Gemma turns Takumi Sato into a mouse, puts him into the Naughty Cage and grounds him for eternity for killing his son Takashi. #Gemma turns Takumi Sato into a rat, puts him into the Naughty Cage and grounds him for double eternity for killing his son Kazuki, for hacking into his computer account and for . #Gemma turns Takumi Sato into a hamster, puts him into the Naughty Cage and grounds him for triple eternity for getting revenge on the fans of Kazuki and for permanently taking down The Kazuki Sato Show. #Gemma turns Takumi into a mouse, puts him into the Naughty Cage and grounds him for the rest of his life for killing the Kazuki Sato Show reviewers #Gemma turns Jeremy Bond into a goldfish, puts him into the Naughty Bowl and grounds him for the rest of his life for attacking a little boy with a cheese grater. #Gemma turns Jeremy Bond into a regal tang, puts him into the Naughty Bowl and grounds him for double life for attacking two boys with a gas chamber. #Gemma turns the canoe killers into hares, puts them into the Naughty Hutch and grounds them for tranquillity for killing Cameron and Lilly Ridley's parents Eddie and Nancy. #Gemma turns the canoe killers into harmless bunnies, puts them into the Naughty Hutch and grounds them for double tranquillity for lacerating Cameron Ridley. #Gemma turns Оксана Великажінка into a worm and puts her into the Naughty Jar for reporting a video to the police. #Gemma turns Jane Wright into a river otter and puts her into the Naughty Pool for #Gemma turns Jonathan Jordan into a sea lion and puts him into the Naughty Pool for #Gemma turns Carlos Icon into an otter and puts him into the Naughty Pool for #Gemma turns Zack Frontline into a caterpillar and puts him into the Naughty Jar for #Gemma turns Pietro Todaro into a chicken and puts him into the Naughty Nest for destroying Janea's CDs #Gemma turns Kazuki Samo into a baby koala and puts him into the Naughty Cage for #Gemma turns Jennifer Burb into solid stone, leaving her cursed and petrified for all eternity for hitting her son Jay and shaking her 11-month-old son Joseph to death. Friends From the Excellent Eleven *Catherine the Spellcaster *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit *Sophie the Otter *Dr. (Gemma hired him to help her to teach the selfish and abusive parents a severe lesson they will ever get) *Mrs. (She hates children. But Gemma is good neighbours with her.) * (She is the principal of Lizzie Borden Boarding School for very bad adults.) From the Supernanny Fanon series in the past, present and future *Lucy Burb (Jennifer Burb's 16-year-old daughter) (USA) * Truman (Sean Truman's 15-year-old son) (South Africa) * Truman (Sean Truman's 13-year-old son) (South Africa) *Satoko Samo (Japan) *Hans Kiranoko (Germany) *Nathan Fink (USA) *Ethan Shiners (USA) *Lianne Fliany (USA) *Rita Fliany (USA) *Jeff Lake (USA) *Jennifer Beauregard (USA) *Kristin Langbroek (USA) *Leanne Langbroek (USA) *Helen Langbroek (USA) *Haley Langbroek (USA) *Bridie Langbroek (USA) *Manu Langbroek (USA) *Leighton Langbroek (USA) *Cameron Ridley (USA) *Janine Zagart (USA) *Lily Ridley (USA) * Wilson (Maggie Wilson's -year-old eldest son or daughter) (New Zealand) *Ji kwong Kirochu *Steven Armstrong (South Africa) *Toshio Kisho *Hamish O'Connell (New Zealand) *Bindi Inigratte (Australia) *Zoe Powney (New Zealand) *Nicky Parkhurst (South Africa) *Nikka Frontline (Zack Frontline's 15-year-old ) *Molly Frontline (Zack Frontline's 5-year-old daughter) Trivia *She hates the music of Pietro, Angelo and Giovanni Todaro and she demands to have them dropped from the record label. *She is a neighbor with Mrs. , the lady who doesn't like children, Catherine the Spellcaster and the principal of Lizzie Borden Boarding School for very bad adults. *She enjoys rescuing well-behaved kids who are in terrible danger, baking chocolate cakes, watching Disney movies, watching cartoon shows, listening to pop music, doing arts and crafts and planting flowers. *Her favorite cake flavor is chocolate fudge *She loves to watch Disney movies *Her favorite TV show is The Simpsons *Her favorite movies are Miracle on 34th Street (1994 version), Mermaids and Free Willy *Her favorite Disney\Pixar movies are Disney\Pixar's Toy Story, Disney\Pixar's A Bug's Life, Disney\Pixar's Finding Nemo, Disney\Pixar's Cars, Disney\Pixar's Rattatouille and Disney\Pixar's Cars 2. *Her favorite live action\animated movie is Disney's Pete's Dragon *Her favorite Muppet movie is The Muppet Christmas Carol *Her favorite Disney animated movie is Disney's Pinocchio *Her favorite animals are rabbits, cats and kittens, especially kittens. Category:People Category:Playable Characters Category:Upcoming Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:People from Northern Ireland Category:Main Characters Category:People born in 1985 Category:People born in December